Anyway
by ak girl
Summary: Ron has a problem. Harry just had his first kiss, and it was a little different from what he thought it would be. What's going on? Set in fifth year. Oneshot. HPRW slash.


A/N: This is a Harry/Ron slash. It starts right after Cho kissed Harry in fifth year. Sorry if you don't like it, first slash story…first Harry Potter story. They're more than likely out of character and have incorrect facts, so tell me if I mess up.

Tell me what you think, please!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Anyway (can never think of a good title)

Puzzled and slightly dazed, Harry Potter walked into the Gryffindor common room. It was Christmas and the normally red common room was even redder with green touches every so often. It was close to eleven o clock and the common room was nearly empty of students. Only two people were there and looked to be in an intense discussion. Harry smiled; this was a comfy and familiar scene to the confused boy.

He had just kissed Cho Chang. The girl of his dreams. Only it wasn't like he had dreamed it would be. It was…uncomfortable, wet and frankly unpleasant. No shock waves or even emotion felt! Sighing he trudged over to the sofas by the fire. Ron sat there talking to Hermione, both of them not even hearing his approach.

"…trust me." He heard Hermione saying, he gave a slight cough to alert them.

Hearing it, Ron's head shoot up like a rocket. His eyes widened as he caught sight of a smirking Harry and he promptly shut his mouth and paled a little. Hermione, on the other hand, gave Ron a meaningful look and stood up.

"Well boys, I'm off to bed. Ron," she glared at him, "just do it!" and with that she gave them both a kiss on the cheek and flounced off to bed, leaving a blushing Weasely.

Harry raised a questioning eyebrow at him. Ron went scarlet, "Whatcha been up to Harry?" he flustered, looking anywhere but at him.

**EARILER**

"Hermione? I need your help," said a nervous Ron Weasely.

Hermione, who was reading _Hogwarts: A History_ for the 237th time, looked up at the blushing red-headed boy.

"What is it Ron? If this is about that charms essay, then forget about it, you need to learn how to…"

"It's not about that Hermione!" exasperated Ron plopped down on the sofa next to her, "It's about something else."

Raising her eyebrows, she turned to Ron, who was muttering to himself.

"Bloody woman! All she thinks about is homework, shouldn't even bother asking…"

"I can hear you Ron," she said peeved, "Okay. Whats bothering you," she asked, snapping her book shut. She studied him intently.

Contrary to popular opinion, she did not have a crush on her friend. Not Harry and not Ron certainly! In fact she fancied no one in Gryffindor at all. But now she looked at Ron.

He looked horrible. He had huge bags under his dark blue eyes and looked slightly thinner. _He must be really bothered if it affects his eating!_ His red hair was limp and the freckles stood out even more against his pale skin. He looked like he had entered the seventh circle of hell.

"Ron what's the matter?" she asked now concerned, moving closer.

"It's about…" he was sweating buckets now, "relationships," he whispered. He eyes darted around nervously. It was about 10:15 and they had just gotten back from the DA meeting. The rest of the Gryffindor members went straight to bed, but there was a few third years lingering. Frowning he snapped at them, "Get to bed now! It's past your curfew!" at his tone, they ran from the prefect to bed.

"Really Ron. Was that necessary?"

"Yes! The twitchy little buggers," he griped, running a hand through his hair.

"RON! What in the world is wrong with you! There's no need to take your anger out on others!"

"Hermione," he groaned, "I have a really, really big problem!"

"What is it? Do you fancy someone?"

He nodded, putting his face in his hands that were propped up on his knees.

"Oh? Does she like you back?"

With that Ron went absolutely still, "Um,"

"I'm guessing you don't know, oh well. I know everything about girls because if you hadn't noticed, I am one," Ron was still dead silent, Hermione watched every move he made "Who is she?"

"Um," Ron raised his head to look at her.

"Ronald, if I don't know who she is then I can't help you. Is it Lavender Brown?"

"Um, Hermione?" he was still pale

"No? Well is it Pavarti?" she was studying him intently.

"Hermione," he tried again, getting annoyed. He flinched at every girl's name.

"No again. Hm, I know it's that Hufflepuff Hannah Abbot!" still gauging every move and facial expression he made.

"Bloody hell Hermione! Let me talk!"

"I know! It's Harry!"

Ron started violently at that, looking at her with wide eyes, "What…How?" he breathed.

Hermione looked triumphant, "I knew it!" she crowed. (Heh…crowed)

"What?"

"You fancy Harry. That's so sweet!" she gushed.

"I'm lost. How did you know?"

"Well, is obvious. You're always around him. You always want the best for him. You look after him more than you do me. You two are like this," she crossed her fingers, "You like him, it's obvious to anyone who knows you," she said.

"Bloody hell! Who else knows?" he asked, panic overwhelming him.

"Oh Ron. Don't worry, only Ginny and I know. Like I said only people who know you know," she paused, "Your brothers might know."

Ron went a horrible shade of white at this news, "Merlin, I'll never hear the end of it if Fred or George find out!"

"Nah, they know and they haven't bothered you about it yet," she said, "Why'd they start now?" he looked a little mollified.

"Well, what should I do?" he asked, relaxing a little.

"Well, tell him!" she half yelled, "honestly Ron!"

"What do you mean just tell him! What if it ruins our friendship? Ever think of that?" he yelled back, frustrated.

"Ron, it would not ruin your friendship," she explained patiently, "You will get it out there and confront your emotions. Harry will not loose your friendship over something like this."

"Give me one good reason why he wouldn't."

"You are too important; if he doesn't return your affections he will not just avoid you. He lost Sirius to death. He won't loose you over a crush."

"I'm in Love with Harry!" he whispered, "You can't just overlook that Hermione," he paused and when he spoke again he sounded anguished, "He won't return my affections; he's fucking in love with bloody Chang!"

Hermione sighed, "Ronald Weasely, Harry is not in love with Cho Chang," he looked at her, "He's in love with the _idea_ of her," she clarified. She sighed further at his confused look.

"He likes the idea of a person he can't have. For instance: she's in Ravenclaw, she was dating Cedric Diggeroy, she's a year older, she pretty much ignored him most of her school career, and he saw her boyfriend die so there's that huge barrier. All in all she is untouchable. He knows it subconsciously. He 'likes' her because it's safe. She won't leave him because he can't have her so there's no chance of being hurt."

"Merlin Hermione! You know everything! But I still don't think that Harry will accept me. There's this thing you know. I'm a guy…Harry's a guy. Harry at least likes girls."

"Well Ginny and I have been talking, Ron stop choking and grow up! Anyway, we think Harry likes you too" she paused for a breath, "He always goes to you first, he pays more attention to you, he'd rather be under that invisibility cloak with you than anybody else," she was now mischievous, "He likes you he just doesn't know it yet. You need to tell him. You'll feel better trust me."

They heard a soft cough and looked up to see Harry looking at them. Seizing the moment Hermione left them together along with a warning to Ron.

"Whatcha been up to Harry?" said a flustered Ron.

Sighing Harry flopped down next to him, their shoulder's brushing, "Cho held me up," he said not noticing Ron heat up, "She kissed me. There was mistletoe," Harry shuddered in disgust of the memory of the kiss. Ron's face was dismayed.

"Well?" said Ron finally, looking at Harry, "How was it?"

Harry considered for a moment. _It was…gross. I just didn't feel anything. It wasn't…right. Wonder what it would feel like kissing Ron._ He though of this more and more lately. _Ron is always there for me. He's…nice…to look at._

"Well?"

"Wet," he said truthfully, _Ron doesn't feel that way about me._

Ron snorted.

"Because she was crying," Harry continued.

"Whoa! Why?" asked Ron, "Are you that bad a kisser?" asked Ron, half-joking.

"Dunno, maybe I am," _that made me feel better, thanks Ron_ he thought sarcastically.

_This is my chance to prove I'm in Gryffindor._ "Maybe you need practice, you know. Or," he hesitated, "or you know you just don't like girls." Ron braced himself for an outburst.

"Mmmm," Harry looked at Ron thoughtfully. _He is so cute! His dark blue eyes, red hair that begged to be petted, lean body, the cutest freckles_. Harry started to feel mildly aroused as the fire played shadows on Ron's body. _Hold it! Wait! Stop! Hold the press! What does this mean? Do I like Ron? I mean he's my best friend! Do I like him? I think of kissing him a lot, but that doesn't mean anything, right? Just natural curiosity. I always feel protected when he is around. Merlin, I really want to kiss him he looks so good!_

"Harry? Harry? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah mate, I'm fine," Harry said blushing and shifting to get more…comfortable.

Ron, who was also studying Harry and had become fully aroused when he saw Harry checking him out, licked his lips, screwed up his courage and blurted, "Harryilikeyou."

"What?"

Deep breath, "Harry, I love you…As more than a friend," Ron looked away.

Harry was silent.

The silence grew between them; both of their thoughts were racing.

"BLOODY HELL Harry say something!" said a desperate Ron.

"What do you want me to say, Ron? This is kind of hard to handle! I've never…" Harry's tirade was cut off by Ron kissing him.

Ron's lips were cool and a little rough but gentle against Harry's softer, fuller lips. Their eyes were closed, Ron's hand brushed Harry's hair and cheek. Harry gave a little moan and moved closer. _This is nothing like Cho._ He put an arm around Ron's shoulder and shivered when he felt Ron's tongue. _Heaven._ Both boys thought. Then Harry jerked away from Ron suddenly.

"Too fast! Ron too fast. I need to think. I'm sorry, but I need to think."

"Okay Harry," Ron was breathing fast, his eyes bright with desire, "I'm okay with whatever you decide. I…I just wanted to tell you. It's been killing me lately. Goodnight."

Ron left the black haired boy and went to bed, or at least to the dormitories.

Harry sighed, he was so confused! The kiss he shared with Ron had been the stuff of dreams. It was everything he thought should be in a kiss. Fireworks, bliss, so many emotions that it scared him. _This is my best friend! But it was so good! Does this mean I'm gay?_ He heard a noise from the girls staircase and looked up to see Ginny standing there.

"Harry! What are you still doing up?" she asked as she walked around the sofa and sat down next to him.

"What are you doing up?" he asked.

"I asked first," she said with a smile.

"Ron…" _what can I tell her? She likes me for Merlin's sake!_

"Oh! Did he confess? That's great!"

Stunned, Harry looked at the petite red head next to him, "Wha…?"

"Did he?" she looked uncomfortable and shifty eyed.

"That he likes me? Yeah," emerald green eyes pierced her, "how did you know?"

"Oh, Hermione and I have known forever. We were just wondering when you would find out."

"Hermione! Who else knows?" Harry asked alarmed.

"Not many others, I think Fred and George. They've been looking at you two shifty eyed lately," Harry (much like Ron) paled, "Oh don't worry so much! They won't do anything; in fact I think they support it."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry intrigued.

"They'd want you to hook up with him to become an official Weasely and all that," at Harry's awkward look she continued, "They know we're not meant to be Harry. I think the entire family knows now, thank Merlin!"

"Oh. I don't know what to do," he moaned, "I'm so confused, Ginny help me."

"Well, do you like my brother?"

"I don't know!" he took a deep breath, "Lately, for the last few months I've been having these…thoughts…about…us, I mean me and Ron. And tonight we…" he stole a look at Ginny, "we kissed."

"Really! Wow! Go Ron! Did you like it?"

"Merlin yes! Earlier tonight I got caught under mistletoe with Cho Chang. When we kissed, I was uncomfortable. I don't know what this means."

"Well, idiot, it means you're attracted to guys. And how…_how_ can you _kiss_ that COW!" she screeched, "I heard her in the hall talking to that friend of hers. She's using you Harry. She wants to be in the spotlight. Stay away from her!"

"Really," Harry thought.

Ginny sighed, "Ron would never hurt you Harry. He will be with you no matter what," Harry looked at her, his eyes in shadow, "I hope you give him a chance," she got up to leave, "Goodnight."

Harry was still by the fire. Think over things. _Ginny's right. Ron would never leave me. He would never hurt me._ His heart lifted. _Merlin, I love him! What would I do without him? We stand by each other. Always together. I want to be with him!_ With this thought he bound up to the boys dorms.

Inside the darkened room he located his bed next to Ron's. Creeping over to Ron's bed he looked in at his sleeping form. _What should I do? Wake him or wait till morning?_ Suddenly he felt a force push him onto the bed. Waking up Ron when he fell on top of his warm body. Rolling over to the edge he felt a magical wall preventing him from getting off the bed.

"Hey Harry!"

"Just a little push."

The grinning faces of Fred and George looked down at the two boys.

"Good luck!"

"The wall will disappear in the morning."

"Use the time wisely boys!"

"Goodnight!" they chorused leaving for their rooms.

"Merlin, sorry Harry" said a wide awake Ron.

"No it's okay. Um," Harry bit his lip, "Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Um…um, would you mind going out with me?"

"What?" Ron shot up and looked at him wide eyed, "Really?"

The boys looked at each other. Goofy grins spread across their faces.

"Yes Harry!"

Looking happy but slightly embarrassed Harry leaned forward and kissed him gently. Ron returned it, his arms going around the smaller guy and holding him there.

"I love you Ron."

"I love you too Harry."

They fell asleep in each others arms, happy and at peace for they had found their love.

Fin

88888888888888

Well what do you think? Sappy ending if i ever saw one. If you wnat me to revise, just tell me. I may just revise for the heck of it. I kind of like the ending... oh yeah! Review! Please!


End file.
